Of the many ambient curable coatings available, those which are considered among the most useful and effective for general industrial coatings are the ambient cured aliphatic urethane coatings. However, these coatings are very expensive and are deficient in certain properties, and have not been accepted for broad use in industrial coatings. The aliphatic isocyanate residues in the coatings render them toxic, and they do not provide a durable exterior on metallics, which is a requirement in automobile refinishes. Thus, there is a need for an effective general industrial coating which is not costly, non-toxic and ambient or low-temperature curable.